Pour une Bouffée de Fumée
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Cruella n'est qu'une simple humaine, jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit un cadeau qui lui confère son pouvoir. L'humaine s'efface alors derrière la puissance de ce nouveau pouvoir qui prend naissance dans une bouffée de fumée.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la grande pièce tout de noir et de blanc, son long porte-cigarette écarlate était la seule note de couleur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lorsque l'air s'échappa de ses poumons, des filets de fumée grisâtre quittèrent ses lèvres. Cruella parcourait des yeux un article qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le journal critiquait ouvertement sa collection et il n'y a rien de pire à ses yeux qu'un tel manque de reconnaissance.

« Quand je pense que je viens d'un monde de bouseux mal fagotés... Et ces chiens qui ne savent reconnaître la beauté... L'homme a toujours porté des fourrures. Ce n'est là qu'une hypocrisie. »

Elle porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, embrassant cette gourmandise au parfum de tabac. Elle y trouva là un certain réconfort. Elle réduit le journal en une boule compacte qu'elle lança dans la corbeille à papier. Elle héla son assistante qui entra en courbant l'échine. Cruella la gratifia d'un sourire dédaigneux.

\- « Où sont les esquisses de la prochaine collection ?

\- Madame, je voulais..., commenta-t-elle.

\- Où. Sont. Les. Esquisses. » répéta Cruella plus durement.

La fumée qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui donnaient un air menaçant. Son maquillage outrancier lui donnait un air hautain de nature et à cet instant, elle ressemblait à un monstre fumant de colère. Cruella chassa distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et noirs qui lui barraient la vue. L'assistante se ratatina encore d'avantage, se faisant plus petite et misérable. Elle déglutit et souffla :

\- « Les dessins ne sont pas tous achevés...

\- Je veux voir ceux qui le sont.

\- Madame, vous avez reçu un paquet ce matin. »

Cruella lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Elle n'était guère partisante de ces mystères. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle devait le dire vite et succinctement. L'assistante posa un petit paquet sur bureau et partit aussitôt. Cruella attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle pour prendre le colis. Elle défit l'emballage quelque peu rustique qui protégeait le contenu.

Elle découvrit une petite boite de bois d'apparence modeste. Le petit coffret semblait avoir été travaillé avec soin. Cruella savait reconnaître une belle pièce quand elle en avait une sous les yeux. Elle prit son porte-cigarette entre ses lèvres et ouvrit la boite. Celle-ci offrit à ses yeux étonnés le contenu en son cœur. Cruella prit le porte-cigarette écarlate et écrasa le dernier mégot dans un cendrier de cristal.

« Un briquet ? », souffla-t-elle dans un jet de fumée grisâtre.

Elle sortit l'objet du petit coussin noir dans lequel il était lové. Le briquet semblait avoir traversé les époques; il était ancien et vieilli par les ans. Elle remarqua alors le petit papier qui était tapi au fond, si discret qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais le voir. Elle déposa le briquet sur la table et déplia le morceau de papier. Le papier était roulé et non plié; il était jaune, vieilli et dépourvu de lignes comme il est d'usage dans ce monde. Cruelle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Ce qu'elle y lut confirma ses appréhensions.

_« Tu as ce que je veux. J'ai ce dont tu as besoin. »_

Elle jeta le papier au loin, sans se donner la peine de lire la suite. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec ce sale petit lutin estropié. Connaître l'auteur de ce cadeau lui rappela quelques souvenirs d'un lointain passé qu'elle souhaitait oublier.

Elle prit son briquet et le fit craquer. Une fois. Le briquet ne laissa pas échapper de flammes. Elle le fit craquer une seconde fois. Il laissa échapper la rumeur d'une étincelle mais ne donna plus signe de vie. Cruella se tendit d'avantage et le jeta brutalement sur son bureau. Elle chercha partout dans son bureau mais n'en trouva pas d'autre. Elle regarda le briquet offert, méfiante. Ce n'était qu'un simple briquet. Il était assez élégant, voire même chic à ses yeux malgré son âge évident. Elle l'examina longuement, réticente à utiliser ce présent qu'elle savait de Rumpelstilskin.

Elle fit basculer le capuchon dans un bruit métallique. Le briquet dévoila son mécanisme. Elle le fit craquer une fois. L'étincelle se fit et la flamme s'alluma sagement. Cruella plissa les yeux. La flamme était verte, d'un vert intense.

Soudain deux chiens apparurent dans son bureau. Ils étaient grands, à la mâchoire forte et large, d'une carrure imposante. Leur pelage était noir et avait l'apparence du velours mais ce qui étaient marquant c'est qu'ils avaient de grands yeux. Le premier avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes à thé, le deuxième comme des roues de moulins. Ils étaient d'apparence singulière. Elle ne pouvait douter de leur origine.

Cruella se leva et défia les chiens de toute sa hauteur. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser intimider, encore moins par de vulgaires boules de poils baveuses. Elle rajusta son épais manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules.

« Alors,_ darlings_, vous comptez me dévorer ? », les défia-t-elle.

Le chien aux yeux grands comme des soucoupes s'assit sagement. Le deuxième aux yeux plus grands et plus ronds s'avança vers Cruella. Puis il se mit à japper et à remuer la queue joyeusement. Cruella s'en étonna.

« Qu'ordonne mon maitre ? » demanda le chien dans un aboiement.

Cruella sourit, comprenant alors le rôle de ces chiens dévoués à ses pieds. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et prit une cigarette entre ses doigts. Elle remplaça le mégot grisâtre au bout de son porte-cigarette et y ajusta le nouveau petit rouleau de tabac. Elle se saisit du briquet offert par Rumpelstilskin et le fit craquer de nouveau sous les grands yeux de ses chiens. La flamme verte enflamma la cigarette. Cruella porta la barre écarlate à sa bouche et inspira. La cigarette s'embrasa. La fumée verdâtre remonta le long du tuyau pourpre, imprégna ses poumons. La fumée verte s'échappa brièvement de ses lèvres rouges. Elle savoura alors le nouveau pouvoir dont son corps était à présent doté, se réjouit des nouvelles perspectives qui s'offraient à son cœur avide.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau des chiens et passa une main sur la tête du plus aventureux. Elle souffla et la fumée verte troubla le regard du chien à présent tout à sa merci.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Les deux chiens aboyèrent brièvement pour signifier leurs accords. A présent ils n'auraient plus de d'autres volontés que d'exaucer celles de Cruella.

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**inspiré du conte**_ Le Briquet_** d'Andersen.**


End file.
